


Metal Can Be Brought To Life

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Just because I felt like it, I've written this. I just have been thinking that Springtrap is neither Spring Bonnie nor William, really, and so, here is this thing.





	Metal Can Be Brought To Life

**[Processing...]**

**[Reboot complete.]**

**[Activating Spring_Golden_Bonnie]**

He took off the lens off of him cameras- _eyes_.

The room was dark. And empty. 

**[Error: Can't find current location.]**

Yeah, that's right, he doesn't rember this place- No, no, he does... There was him and he was... looking at himself? And his hands were purple...? There were children.

**[No children found.]**

They aren't here anymore. He's alone now. Completly, 100% alone.

Wait- who is "he"?

'William' some weird part of him says.

**[Designation: Bonnie]**

He remembers being both.

He takes another look around himself. There are a few broken machines, trash laying on the floor and-

A door!

He uncoordinately stood up and tried to pull the door. Then push. Somehow, he knew it should've worked.

But it didn't.

_Trapped_. He was trapped in a small room. 

_Trap. Almost like himself. He's a trap too, but he doesn't know why he thinks so._

"Springtrap." He produces from his voicebox. It sounds... new, unfamiliar... but also right.

~~~

It was 30 years of sitting alone. Springtrap would experiment with his body, look over the stuff in the room a million times, draw on the walls, try to repair the machines... but everything got boring, eventually.

He had heard bangs on the other side of the door, as if bricks hit the wall. 

It almost made him think there is an outside.

But after years and years, he doubted that. Maybe this is his prison? For some horrible act he doesn't remember committing? Is he in Hell.

But then, one day, the door opens, and the World would see for the first time Springtrap. A machine that is a human. Or a human that is a machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I felt like it, I've written this. I just have been thinking that Springtrap is neither Spring Bonnie nor William, really, and so, here is this thing.


End file.
